


The Counter

by FompFloat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But also cute I think cause like, C as in Clarke, Clarke has a dick, F/F, G!P, G!P Clarke, Pray the gay will stay, She just loves clarke a lot, Sinnning, Smut, Top Lexa, lexa is all about the C not just the P, porn so pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FompFloat/pseuds/FompFloat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been incredibly busy at the hospital, and Lexa is busy making things at her company run smoothly with frequent trips overseas. They both make time for each other, Clarke calls out of the blue, makes her way to Lexa's loft, and catch up on the roof over wine and whiskey. Glances are shared, lingering too long, goodbye hugs hold on for a moment more. Its just two friends catching up, until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is some plot? I mean. Kinda? Lexa doesn't care if Clarke has a dick because it's Clarke and she worships Clarke ergo she will worship Clarke's dick.

She found herself pacing in her room, going over every detail every single time Clarke invited herself over. Lexa had to make sure every speck of dust was wiped, every pillow fluffed to perfection, made sure there were no lingering bits of trash or articles of clothing lying about. All ridiculous worries considering she has minimalist furniture and kept everything immaculate for the most part. Clarke was just coming over, after they had both had a long day of work. It was simple.

Clarke had been busier as of late, her hours at the hospital making her time scarce. Lexa’s company had taken off and although most of the grunt work was delegated, she still needed to travel overseas most of the time making her schedule hectic as well. To her displeasure, allocating time with her friend had become increasingly more difficult. 

Clarke seemed determined to make time together though, with spontaneous visits after hours that Lexa happily obliged. Mostly conversations on the roof of the loft with wine and scotch she had started collecting in anticipation, going over recent relationships, work, co-worker drama, Lexa mostly listened while the blonde unwind but she loved hearing her voice. A new part of her routine that gave her a nice bit of satisfaction she wouldn’t admit to anyone. 

There was Clarke’s signature knock on her door ripping attention away from the glass she had put to her lips.

“It is open Clarke.” The blonde’s entrance was loud, as it usually involved a exasperated sigh as Clarke took off her lab coat and kicked off her pumps. Clarke had always made a point to dress well, would joke about running into ‘people of interest’ in scrubs would ruin her hot doctor aesthetic. The doctor wore a white sheer top with a collar, tucked into tight fitting black crop slacks, the black bra was not unnoticed. Lexa couldn’t imagine any person not being interested.

“I. Need. Alcohol.” Clarke made her way over to the woman in a long black lounge dress, plucking the scotch out of the long delicate fingers. Putting the glass to her mouth, Clarke winced a bit at first. “Wow, that is really smooth scotch, not like the acid you are so keen on drinking all the time”.

“Hello Clarke, you have expensive taste, it’s Balvenie. Very old.”

“Oh gosh what am I doing.” Clarke opened up her arms, with an honest smile. Lexa noticed that the corner of her mouth that sported the most beautiful mark above her lip would rise higher. The doctor gave the fullest hugs, squeezing the tightest squeeze. Lexa was never much for contact, but when it came to Clarke, the woman would reciprocate graciously and completely. Clarke found her self in Lexa’s hair as is cascaded down one shoulder, smelling the shampoo was lovely. She pulled away at the thought. “How have you been, its been weeks since I was over last. How was Hong Kong?”

“Long, but they are wanting to partner with us so I’ve sent Luna as an ambassador of sorts to make sure the transition is done properly. She is excited to go.”

“She’s the one always asking to go on your trips for you?”

“Yes, she just wants to see new things and she is capable.”

“Mmhm, capable. Is she the one you’ve got your slick black Angelina Jolie négligé for? Because I’ve got to say hawt.”

“No.” Her tone shaper than she intended, “I haven’t had the time to woo people with the slick black négligé, it cuts into my book reading and netflix time.”

“You’ve wooed me.” Clarke had almost intended as a joke, but it came out more sensual than she had realized. She failed to hide that she had been ogling the woman before her as she said so. “Wait, you wear that to watch River Monsters?”

The blush had almost crept up to Lexa’s ears at the blonde’s comment. Her breath hitched in her throat. Clarke would never let the tensions get to high though. Something she wasn’t sure she was grateful for. Lexa moved away from Clarke to grab another glass, as her own had been commandeered. 

“I’ll wear what I wish.” She replied with feigned sternness. “It helps me, breathe?” Clarke laugh heartily at the comment jumping up on the counter resting on it. She grab a handful of grapes from the basket in the kitchen as Lexa poured her own glass.

“Do you get swap butt like the rest of us Woods? Or does your intern get you moist, Ms. LA’s-Most-Eligible-Bachelorette?” Clarke was joking, or at least Lexa had thought the woman was teasing her, the hooded gaze as the blonde traced over Lexa’s legs that showed through the slits in the dress was bring forth a bit of doubt. Clarke ended her question by playfully throwing a grape in her mouth, wiggling her eye brows. Lexa felt it only fair to continue this game Clarke seemed keen on playing, she was also feeling a bit of the scotch she had finished a glass before Clarke arrived, and was nursing her second when the doctor confiscated it. 

Lexa turned back to Clarke, the playful grin slowly dropping when met with Lexa’s sultry gaze. She took a long sip of the drink, closing her eyes at the taste. When she opened them, the doctor’s playful smile was undoubtedly replaced with something new to the brunette. Testing the waters she stepped over to the counter top where Clarke was sitting, arms behind her resting on the counter. Setting the glass down beside the blonde’s hip, leaving little space between them, and resting the other on on leg. 

“You seem awfully concerned with who may or may not be making me moist, Clarke.” She could hear the blonde swallow, and squirm a bit at the touch. Lexa thought she may have overstepped withdrawing her hand from her thigh at the sight of Clarke’s discomfort, but when met with the bulge in the tight black pants, Lexa was breathless.

 

“Clarke...you-”

“Lexa...” Clarke was mesmerized, entranced by Lexa’s eyes. The pressure on her cock steadily increasing, but she ignored it. It usually wasn’t noticeable when she let it rest against her leg in these pants.

“You are very hard.” Clarke’s eyes wided, following Lexa’s absolutely mortified at the sight of her erection. In a panic she almost shoved her self off the counter, but Lexa’s grip on her thigh became firmer, her other arm set on her hip, securing her on the counter. It was her eyes though, Lexa’s gaze was focused on her, with concern, not disgust.

“Oh my god. Welp. Cats outta the bag huh? Jesus.” Clarke let out a nervous laugh, but Lexa was resolute in maintaining her stare.

“We’ve talked openly about out sex lives, I’m surprised you’ve never mentioned this.” It wasn’t an angry acusation, a simple statement. A fact she was nonchalantly pointing out. Clarke wasn’t sure if she wanted to slap her or hug her for it.

“I didn’t mention it because you are my best friend that I know is a gold star lesbian that cringes every time we talk about our sex lives and I mention how funny Finn’s penis looked.” Lexa finch slightly at the tone, but didn’t move away, she knew there had to be more. “I didn’t want to mention that I had something that would make you cringe. I didn’t want to watch you cringe at me.” Clarke with eyes looking down, away from her, was fumbling with her shirt untucking it, and maybe unconsciously pulling it down to attempt to hide it. Clarke had felt disgusted, disgusted by a piece of herself, because she thought Lexa would feel that way. It was hurting them both. Lexa placed her fingers underneath Clarke’s chin to look at her.

“ You could never disgust me Clarke. Nothing could. We still meet to this day even after you told me about the time you drank water out of a toilet bowl because you could find a water fountain.” A tear escaped from deep blue eyes, and Lexa made sure to catch it with her thumb, a small giggle came out of the blonde.

“Bellamy and Octavia took us camping without any supplies, said we were going to live off the land. There wasn’t even a river where the hell was I suppoed to get water?” Lexa let out a small laugh as well, bringing up both arms to rest around Clarke’s neck. Clarke found comfort in this touch, and brought her arms around Lexa’s ribs pulling her closer into a warm embrace. They held each other for a long while before Clarke pulled away. Lexa furrowing her brow against the motion for a moment before the doctor place herhand on the back of Lexa’s neck. She worried her own lip before making contact gazing back up to pleading green eyes, as Clarke closed the distance between them. It was white hot, and it flashed before them, rushing. Lexa sucked in a sliver of air before grabbing at Clarke’s hair, the blonde moan and the firm grasp the woman had on her. It was needy, Lexa was a mess of desperation. Clarke could feel the brunette trying not to lose control, not to grab to hard, not to pull at her too much. She shifted closer to Lexa, holding her from the small of her back, hand still in her hair and the woman in whimpered in her arms. 

Lexa whimpered in her mouth, and it was the most satisfying sound she had ever heard. The second was the small laugh Lexa was trying to stifle but she could feel those vibrations as well with their lips clashing together. Lexa pulled away slightly, sharing the air between them, with a glossed over shine in her eyes. “What is it Lex?”

“ Nothing of note, it just this close together-. I can feel you.” Clarke wasn’t sure what the woman meant until a shiver of pleasure ran up her spine as Lexa slid a single finger across her dick. “It was poking me.” She finished with a small laugh.

“Oh I’m sorry, it has been happening a lot more often recently. I don’t really know why, I mean- well I know why but it goes away after a little while. I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, I can just-” her breath hitches, feeling a hot pull in her stomach. Clarke’s eyes had clenched shut at the feeling initially, so when met with the pleased and sultry look in Lexa’s pupils as she tried to grip on to her surroundings, they were blown out and trapped in the sea of Lexa’s irises, and she too found herself drowning. Lexa had reached into her pant zipper that was already undone and past her briefs. Lexa was thumbing the tip of Clarke’s cock, smearing and glazing over the slit at a slow and languid pace. God. It felt so good, and Clarke couldn’t stop the sudden whimper that crawled out of her throat.

“Is this alright?” Lexa asked in earnest, still teasing the tip of Clarke’s cock between her fingers above the fabric. When Clarke couldn’t formulate a response as she tilted her head back. Lexa took the initiative to lean in at Clarke’s throat, licking at biting at the tender flesh. A sudden jolt knocked the forgotten glass on the floor past the counter, it was still ignored. “Let me know if it’s too much or if I’m doing something wrong. I do not want to hurt you, Clarke.” Clarke shuddered in at the words as Lexa whispered them into her ear, finally tracing the shell of it with her tongue nibbling at the lobe.

Clarke had taken Lexa’s challenge on impulse, not knowing if she would be met with confusion, or disgust if thing had progressed at some point, but this was not a possibility she had gone over, not now, it never even provided itself as a scenario that could happen. But here she was in Lexa’s house, in Lexa’s kitchen, on Lexa’s marble counter top, with Lexa’s hand doing incredible things to her.

“I know this probably weird for you, that you never expected me to be...like this.” The blonde gestured at herself but Lexa knew what she was referring to. Clarke had never been self conscious about her body, she had sex with a few carefully selected people, she understood she was different but this...this was Lexa. The woman who knows her better than she knows herself, the person she would go to if she needed to figure out what to wear to a dinner, or to figure out which wine went best with which pasta, and for the longest time tried to ignore the longing looks the executive gave her, that she found herself reciprocating anyway. This Lexa, who she was scared to open up completely to because it was the one rejection Clarke knew would devastate her.

Her train of thought was cut off abruptly as Lexa cautiously made her way closer to Clarke, placing her hand on her thigh, gently at first. When Clarke didn’t flinch, Lexa leaned in to grip at the flesh to ground this woman before her, so vulnerable, cheeks flushed attempting to tear her eyes away from Lexa’s but all she could think about was how beautiful this woman was. Lexa still left her hand rested onto Clarke’s member, letting her grip loosen for a moment. Lexa placed her forehead onto Clarke’s, steadying. 

“You are perfect, Clarke.” Her voice was airy, almost breathless. “Everything about you. All the things I know and have yet to know about you, I want it all for myself.” Lexa leaned ever so slightly into Clarke, ghosting around the air surrounding her lips, caressing the tip of her nose with her own . Clarke almost whined in protest at the few millimeters of distance the girl was putting between them, before realizing Lexa’s intention. Lexa feels selfish, Lexa feels like she is pushing the blonde and is looking for assurance, that after a declaration like that, Clarke would possibly want to say no. She is giving her the option to pull away. It would almost be sweet, Clarke thinks, if the blonde hadn’t been on the edge of begging for the past eternity.

Their second kiss was clumsy as first, earning a slight giggle from the blonde. Lexa’s eyes however were focused on the curve of Clarke’s lips, removing her hand from Clarke’s thigh to trace her thumb over Clarke’s lower lip, silencing the laugh for good. The kiss is no longer a careful exploration, it is seeking, hungry, bordering on predatory much like the first. Before she need Clarke to understand how desperate she was for her, now she wanted her to understand she needed every part of her. Clarke can’t help but buck her hips, and Lexa grinding steadily on the blonde’s groin, feeling rapid heat building up, her chest onto Clarke’s, desperate to feel the blonde on every piece of skin that can feel. Clarke takes Lexa’s lip between her teeth, gently licking and sucking at the full lips she craved. Lexa gasps in her mouth, slipping her tongue little by little as Clarke deepens the kiss, she wraps her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and whimpers at the feeling between her legs.

“You are excited.” A knowing smirk, and seductive green eyes lay across Lexa’s face, referring to the amount of precum glazing her fingers.

“Yeah, I believe we’ve established that Handsy” Clarke replied with a low growl in her throat, which quickly turned into a gasp as Lexa wrap her hand firmly around the shaft with a long, tight, and slow pump as her thumb rubbed the fluid around the tip and back down causing muffled groan to get stuck in the blonde’s throat.

“You can keep mouthing off, while I slowly wrap my fingers around you, at the slowest most painful pace. Or you can listen to me and see how far we go.”

“How far we go?” 

“Based on how well you follow instructions.”

“I knew you were into power play, Commander.” Lexa released her grip around the base of Clarke’s shaft, softly massaging the tip. “Well played, I’m listening.”

 

Lexa brought her lips to Clarke’s neck again, trailing kisses down her chest as she unbuttoned the sheer top, exposing the black lace bra Clarke was wearing. The doctor leaned back on the counter to allow Lexa access to the belt and button of her pants that she made quick work of. She lifted Clarke’s ass off the counter, swiftly pulling the tight slacks down to her knees. She continued kissing at licking at the newly exposed pale skin, hearing moans and gasps that sent her mind into bliss. Clarke was leaning all the way back on her elbows on the counter. When Lexa had slowed down to her waist line slowly biting and sucking the flesh surrounding her under wear. 

Lexa looked up at Clarke as she hooked her fingers into her briefs. “Can I take these off?” she asked passing her finger over the waist line, not moving away from there until receiving a short nod. She pulled the fabric down and saw a silver line of fluid drooling away from the tip of her cock to the piece of fabric. Lexa licked her lips subconsciously at the sight. The firm length smacked against Clarke’s stomach and the blonde made a short intake through hef teeth at the contact. Slowly, and ever so tenderly, Lexa kissed the tip as it twitched in response, slowly dragging her tongue down from the tip to the base kissing and licking up every bit of skin as it laid on the blonde’s stomach, worshiping every piece of Clarke claiming her hungrily leaving kiss marks for whoever would try to come near.

“L-Lexa...oh my...god…” the doctor through her arm over her face.

“I want you to see me take all of you Clarke.” She wraped her fingers around the base of Clarke’s cock wrapping her full lips around the tip and dipping her head once around it, lifting off it with wet pop. She looked up to see Clarke had adjusted hersef, Blue eyes hooded and glossy. “I want you to feel me take you.” She dipped her head down once again, more forcefully this time, causing Clarke to roll her hips once before a firm hand forces her hips down into place. Still maintaining control. Lexa takes more of Clarke into her mouth each time her head dips down, with the moans and gasps increasing in volume and frequency.

 

“Mmph, Lexa you're making me feel so.  
..good” Clarke grabs at Lexa’s head, tangling her finger into her hair as tears of pleasure sting the corners of her eyes

“Tell me what you feel, tell me how close you are.” Clarke kow what the woman wants, meticulous detail. 

“God...I-I feel your tongue, I love the way you move it down the bottom when you taken me into your mouth. I could-Ah!” as if she had just received and order she began doing as Clarke had said, moving her tongue sliding it side to side she as she made her way to the bottom of Clarke’s shaft now as she bobbed her head slowly as her mouth fucked Clarke. Even if Clarke had tried to gain control, Lexa was undoing Clarke in every way. Pleasing the woman before anything else. She had one goal, to leave Clarke Griffin in a gorgeous mess, she didn’t want her to be able to walk. 

Lexa was pooling between her own legs. She could feel her own wetness dripping down her leg from the coolness of it. Her underwear was useless in trying to hold any of it, but she was focus of the rasp of Clarke voice as she pleaded. It was everything she needed, a couple of fingers and a few moments would bring her orgasm indefinitley the brunette was sure, but Clarke’s gasps were becoming more erractic.

“I’m so close baby...I can feel you taking everything.” Lexa whimpered at the sound of Clarke, bringing her to the edge. She could feel her cock tensing and twitch now. With a few more sloppy wet licks around the tip she pumped a few more times with her hand.

“I want you to cum, Clarke. I want you to give me all of you. Don’t you dare deprive me of anything less.” 

She took Clarke all the way to the back of her throat, fucking the cum out of Clarke’s cock. The grip at the back of her head was desperate as small spurts of cum release into her throat, she pulled back not taking her mouth away to pump once with her hand, Clarke was trembling. Making her way back down to the base licking the cum up with her tongue that dripped out of her mouth making Clarke gasp loudly as she swallowed every bit off her. Lexa took her time to clean up every bit of cum of Clarke’s cock, that when she finally lifted her head Clarke was ready. The blonde caressed Lexa’s jawline and puled her into a searing kiss. Making Lexa’s stance falter, Clarke steadied her in warm loving arms that kept kissing her. 

“That was amazing Lexa.” an approving hum was all she gave in response, as she captured the blonde’s lips again.

“I hope that wasn’t too much.” Clarke gave a small laugh before tugging the girl forward reaching down to Lexa. A muffled groan scratched out of Lexa’s mouth, as Clarke teased her folds. Some of Lexa dripped onto the floor and she flush at the sound at it hit the ground.

“It won’t ever be enough I think. Good thing we aren’t finished here, Commander.”


	2. Shampoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short but there is more to come, just wanted to put this up before I went to work, and I refused to watch the episode and wrote this up instead.

Brown hair tickled her nose as Clarke breathed in the smell of that familiar shampoo, smiling at the new found taste lingering in her mouth, evidence of the night before. It was all Lexa, in the back of her tongue as she remembers tasting and taking all that Lexa gave, the echoing in her ears still ringing with the woman’s haggard panting and begging. Clarke’s body had a delicious aching feeling she hoped would never disappear, a soreness that could only come from being taken apart to be beautifully and carefully put back together. She couldn’t help a small laugh at the thought of how very Lexa the notion was, of course, even the woman’s fucking etiquette was strategic.

The laugh roused Lexa from her rest, as she stretched out her back humming contently at the warmth of each breath mildly tickling the back of her neck. The stretch made the silk gray sheet cascade down to her hip, covering her legs and exposing her back tattoo. Clarke lazily traced at the skin before her gliding from Lexa’s back to her ribcage causing a small giggle to escape from her. Clarke's hand was trapped by slender fingers as Lexa pulled her further against her bringing her arm between her breasts as she kissed Clarke’s fingertips.

“I feel like my whole world has just been thrown into wormhole.” Clarke Laugh as she places a kiss on the back of Lexa’s neck.

“Clarke, you're a poet.” she replied turning her head slightly to meet loving blue eyes, rested not like the night before.

“Not in a bad way obviously, just like, the disbelief that there is an alternate reality where amazing things like this can happen to me.” Clarke almost mumbled as she continued kissing a small trail from Lexa’s neck to her shoulder. “Are you going to give me my arm back?”

“If I must. Are we-... I'm just-... what happens to us now? What does this mean to you?” Lexa averted her eyes, she wanted to relish in the warmth the doctor had offered but she didn’t want it to be a fleeting moment, she didn’t want to have these moments to look back on and miss if it wasn’t real for the both of them.

“Honestly, I want this. This means something special, because it feels special. What happens know in my perfect world is more of these lazy morning cuddles in your awesome bed sheets. The smell of your hair, that shampoo like, holy fuck I dream about the smell of your shampoo.”

“I can get you a bottle of it if you’d like.” she smiled, glad that her hair obstructed Clarke's view of her face. Her cheek felt a trickle of coolness she wasn't ready to acknowledge at the blonde's declaration. 

“I only like the smell because it’s in your hair and reminds me of you.” Clarke’s eyes are more serious this time, her grip in Lexa’s finger that were loose and malleable to Lexa’s touch was now firm and gripping at the fingers in her grasp.

“I’ve known you for the past six years, have had feelings for you for almost the same amount of time, it took you long enough.” She smiled as she wiped away at the tear that had escaped.

“I’m always fashionably late.” She place a light kiss to the brunette’s temple, “But seriously? I have ALWAYS found you attractive, you’re a celebrity. And as a person you are incredible. What isn't there to fall for? It kinda felt like a celebrity crush were you just kinda accept that something more just isn’t within the realms of reality.”

Lexa peeled the sheets off the bed, and firmly straddled Clarke’s hips, glazing her navel with her dampness that had been pooling at Clarke’s ministrations and kisses. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat at the sudden shift, and forgot how to breath as the sunrise glossed over the side of Lexa’s face, causing a half halo to glow around the woman above her. Lexa traces the sides of Clarke’s torso, and a build pressure from the bulge settling behind her brought a small smile to the corners of her lips. Lexa slowly brought herself down to Clarke’s ear letting the tip of her cock pass through her folds. A small whimper escaped Clarke’s lips at the cool feeling of Lexa’s wetness coating the bottom of her shaft, and hissed at the small nibble Lexa laid on her earlobe.

“Do you feel me?” She whisper as she slowly began grinding on the bottom of Clarke’s shaft, coating it in her juices. Lexa took one of her hands from Clarke’s sides to gather her wetness on her fingers as she teased herself.

“Yes” Clarke croaked as she fought against her need to buck her hips. Lexa rubbed against her clit as she applied more pressure. She gasps and moaned into Clarke’s ear as she continued to grind, picking up her pace just a bit. 

“Do you hear me?” she almost growled as Clarke cautiously brought her hands up to Lexa’s hips, if only to anchor herself she wouldn’t try to regain control just yet. She nodded as she gasped in response. Lexa brought her fingers from her dripping slit, with a mixture of Clarke’s precum and herself glazing her fingers, she licked them while staring into Clarke’s blown pupils. Clarke bucked slightly at the sight before her letting small whine trap itself in Lexa’s throat as the motion made the head of Clarke’s cock rub against her clit in the most delicious way.

“Do you taste me, Clarke?” she whispered as Clarke let her tongue roam across slick finger, never looking away from Lexa’s gaze. She hummed an approving sound, it was all she could muster. She stopped gringing and took a fist full of clarke hair in her hand as Lexa placed their foreheads together.

“Then you can rest assured, we are both here, in this reality. I refuse to waste anymore time not being with you.”


	3. Sexy Spongebob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to how they met! Meetings and reopened wounds. Alas fluff, loving, and fucking will put a bandaid on it. Be warned this is kinda plot heavy so if you don't want to help bake the Clexa cake and are just waiting for someone to stick their dick in it skip to the bottom of the chapter, there is a dick that will show you the way. Though I have to say this chapter features what I believe the best line I have ever written like dip me in bleach.

/  
6 years prior

 

“Titus, if your are already running late don’t worry about picking me up. The bus is scheduled to be here in 5 minutes, and you haven’t even left my parents house yet.”

“The bus will keep stopping, you should ask Costia to pick you up at least, or just take your car-”

“I CAN’T take the car.” She responds with a huff,”I have to take my driving course...again, and- never mind Titus I will meet you at the main building.”

The bus was crowded as always, people rushing on and off, surprising enough considering most don’t even know there’s a bus route in LA. She almost gets knocked over by a tall brute of a man, that offers an apologetic look back as he rushes off bumping into another girl trying to make her way on. They mumble apologies to each other as the blonde wisps of hair make there way through the bus door all but clamoring as fumbling fingers drop a handful of papers. She here the low rasp of curse slip the pout of the girl’s lips and Lexa can help but smirk as she pushes through to help, no one else moves to assist the girl anyway. 

“Rush hour traffic, even harder to travel through when its bodies that are in the way.” Lexa states as she gathers what look to be notes, anatomy? The text is printed out for what looks to be a handout with detailed drawings of what the text is referring to, recently done she gathers, some of the graphite smudges onto her fingers. “Getting out of… class I’m guessing?”

“Right on both accounts, thanks for the help. I usually get out a lot later, but my 6pm class was canceled so I figured I’d drop of my stuff and see what there is to do when there isn’t a whole night of drowning in body parts and chemistry.” A small elderly woman gasps and mumbles something neither of them can hear, eliciting a giggle out of the both of them. Lexa could see the remnants of a few sleepless night under the girl's eyes, recognizing them when she looked in the mirror earlier this morning. 

Things with Costia had gotten tenuous, everything was unstable. Like a wine glass at the edge of a mattress, she stayed up wondering which one of them would do what to spill it over first, making the prospect of going to the company party otherwise appealing and welcome distraction she didn’t tell Costia about. She just wanted to eat a few too many prosciutto and olive bites, drink a few too many glasses of Buchanan's, to make her way home and unceremoniously plop on her king size bed finishing the night watching Jeremy Wade look for Goliath Tiger Fish in the amazon. But when met with that familiar look in gorgeous blue eyes, the need to let go for just one night, Lexa goes for broke instead.

“If you are looking for something to do, there is a company party with a really big open bar and the best appetizers. I going for my parents, and I’m heading over now, want to put on a dress and steal some wine bottles with me?” Lexa asks with a small shy laugh, figuring the offer would be shut down, they literally met each other 3 minutes ago, and the girl was nowhere near ready. The girl has wide eyes, and she laughs almost nervously, before checking her phone. Lexa takes the chance to glance back to the papers she handed to the blonde, and smiles wide when she finds what she was looking for written on the top of the test before a big red A+. 

“What do you say, Clarke?” 

/  
Present

 

Lexa had decided to take the day for herself after finishing up a sales report in the comfort of her home office when she received a message from Clarke letting her know that she had the rest of the day off along with tomorrow and wanted to meet up for lunch, it was only noon, she figured Clarke had been at the hospital for most of the night. She replied with the address of a popular breakfast cafe, knowing Clarke loved bagels and waffles at everytime of day, Lexa was only on her second cup of coffee and was ready to remedy that. She got up from her desk and shirked off her silk robe placing it on the hook in her bathroom.

Clarke had arrived before Lexa, in tight light denim jeans that showed off her toned legs and hugged her butt in the most alluring way, the brown worn boots wear badass and white long sleeve shirt hung low exposing the top of her chest did not go unnoticed as Lexa took in the sight of the blonde curls before Clarke noticed she had arrived. Lexa saw that she had already gotten coffee for the both of them, whipped cream with dusted cinnamon topping Clarke’s cup, and plain black coffee sitting in the mug across. 

Clarke was reading articles on flipboard Lexa had seen as she peered over from behind, smiling when she saw the title ‘LA’s best date locations’. Lexa leaned down behind the blonde taking in the smell of her perfume and placing a tender kiss to the space where Clarke’s jaw and ear meet. She gasped at the sudden contacted relaxing immediately when a giggle erupted from her as Lexa followed up with a small kiss to her temple, when Lexa finally took her seat across from her.

“Hey hot stuff, hungry?” Clarke asked as she raked over Lexa’s tight black pants, watching as the woman settle into her spot, watching the way the lace of the black bra under Lexa’s white tank made her eyes travel to her cleavage, happy she decided to sit inside because watching Lexa take off her leather jacket was the second sexiest thing she saw that day, the doctor leaned her legs into Lexa’s space, letting their ankles meet.

“Absolutely, in a number of ways.” Lexa smirked nonchalantly and she took a careful sip of the hot coffee that had been recently poured, tucking her leg into Clarke’s. Clarke merely laughs, but her eyes gaze over Lexa’s throat as she drinks her coffee is pornographic, and the woman feels a bit of heat rise to her cheeks under such close inspection. It doesn’t get better, she keeps watching Clarke lick the whipped cream from her mouth everytimes the mug falls from her lips, and Clarke traces the palm of her hand as she gives the waiter their order never letting that gaze leave Lexa’s eyes, all that and Lexa never said a word when the waiter supposedly asked her what she wanted. The spell is only broken when the food arrives and Clarke is entrance by her strawberry covered waffles instead of her eyes, and Lexa is regrouping her thoughts in her mind, trying to regain some of the footing she lost. 

“There is a beautiful park not too far from here, I would like to walk off some of the food if you’re up for it?”

“Mhmm that sounds perfect, Octavia always pokes fun when ever she asks me to go jogging with her but she only ever wants to go in the summer, I would spend all day in the park today, Fall is the best season hands down.”

There is a bit of overcast but the breeze is welcome, Lexa has her jacket back on, the shade of the trees making the wind nip at her nose a bit, and Clarke can’t help but smile at this cool cat walking with her hand in hand after eating waffles and omelettes. There are a couple of street performers dancing and doing acrobatics drawing a bit of an audience, Clarke can’t help laughing when one of them try to grab Lexa to be an obstacle to jump over when all she has to do is glare and the poor man turns tail. Lexa helps them get through the crowd swiftly before stopping at a fruit cart, holding an assortment of tropical fruit, that are all out of season, she grabs two mangos and and them to the serious looking older woman, who let a trickle of a smile reach her lips as she greeted Lexa. 

They depart with a nod as Lexa return to Clarke with the mangos on sticks cut to look like flowers, and she bit into the fruit tearing of the expertly made petals. Lexa pulled a napkin from her pocket to wipe at some of the juice that dribbled on Clarke’s chin, smiling tenderly when the blonde blushes as the gentle gesture. 

They almost reach the end of her walk before a figure only vaguely familiar to Lexa quickly approaches with a smile, concern showing on her face when Clarke tenses at the sight of the person approaching.

“Clarke! I saw the back of your head and could have sworn it was someone I knew. How are you?” the woman said, with a look in her eye, a look Lexa wasn’t sure she liked.

“It has definitely been a while Niylah.” Clarke attempted at a smile but failed miserably.

“It has, I thought you had left town, but then again you doctors are so, elusive. I doubted that we would see each other again unless I came in a stretcher, or unless you made a house call.” The woman smirked slyly and Lexa had decided she definitely found nothing to like about the look in the woman’s eye.  
“Well I hope you stay in good health, I don’t plan on making anymore housecalls,” Clarke arm wraps around and places a hand in between Lexa’s shoulder’s, intuitively trying to relax the tension in the muscles there “Take care of yourself Niylah” she said with a smile concluding the conversation with an air of finality, the woman wilted a bit understanding and smiling weakly as she made her way to where ever she was going.

Lexa didn’t break the silence she continue walking in step with the blonde, thought racing. ‘Who was she? How long were they involved? Who else might there be?’

“I can hear you from all the way out here, can you lower your voice?” Clarke laugh humorlessly, a bit of guilt lacing the corners of her eyes. “It was a while ago, a rebound after Finn. And, a way to kind of deal with you too.” Lexa’s eyes shot up to look at her. “Got your attention now do I? I can count the number of times we got together on one hand, she wanted to date but I cut things off, I didn’t want to be with her. I was just hired at Polis hospital after leaving my residency at Ark Pediatrics, I had just broken up with Finn, I was confused about my feelings for you, so stopped whatever she was starting. She is a good person, she just not the one for me. Neither her or Finn.” 

Clarke release a deep sigh stopping in front of Lexa halting the march, she was counting her steps as she listened to the doctor’s words. Unsure if she wanted to hear what the blonde had to say after. “Lexa, I have had feelings for you for a really long time. But I thought that’s all they would be, feelings. You were so hurt by Costia and I was there for all of it. I saw how defeated you were and I just didn’t want to add to all of the shit you were dealing with.” Clarke stop to breath, cautiously taking Lexa’s hands into her own, playing the the knuckles and delicate fingertips, Lexa let her, this was all still so new. There would be things they didn’t want to hear but this needed to happened, because Clarke was real, she was a person with her own desires and emotions. Lexa was certain that the role of the conversation will be switched at some point, so she laced their fingers together peering into blue pleading eye, begging for an understand she was ready to give her. 

“Your business, your parents, you were under so much stress at the time I just wanted to be the one you felt safe coming to when it came to be too much. I didn’t want to lose that because of my own shit, you were more important than that. You are more important than that. When I realized that was what really matter to me, we got comfortable in our little routine where I would get to see you, and hear about what was going on in your life. But...” She shook her head when you tried to lean closer and embrace her, she looked so small. “I was so jealous, almost angry at you to be honest, when ever you told me about how you were with anyone, because I wanted you to be with me.” Clarke takes a deep breath, like she had take in oxygen for the first time. “And now were here, me scared shitless that we’re real, starting something real, and I just fucked it up.” She laughs again with a tear forming at the corner of her eye, she’s about to briskly brush it away, but can’t seem to tug her hand free from the chilled slender fingers, feeling a small gust of hot breathing on her cheek as a lingering is pressed to the corner of her eye. 

“I would have settle for the sparknotes version, ‘we were a thing, but haven’t been for a long time’ now I just have to look you to make my dick cry’” She smiled at the bittersweet taste of salt and Clarke’s cheek, laughed at the punch she just got to the arm.

“You Lexa Woods, are an ASS!” Clarke angrily started walking away, before Lexa yanked the blonde’s arm twirling her into her arms for a searing kiss, trying to convey the things she had yet to say. ‘You are with me, and I don’t want anyone else. I’m sorry it took me so long.’ Clarke almost fought back, finding a moan in the back of her throat threatening to surface as Lexa’s cold fingers reached to the back of her neck as a hand pulled her flush against the brunette. Clarke giggled without breaking the kiss at the sound of a young boy whistling at the scene as lexa flipped the kid off. He only laugh and responded with ‘Put that where it belongs’ winking, completely unfazed by the death glare Lexa was shooting at him. They finally broke away from each other, a questioning look in Clarke’s eyes.

“Clarke, I have wanted this for as long as I’ve known you. Longer actually? I mean I was flirting with you the moment our eyes met, and I found out your name from a biology exam paper, that you aced by the way.” She smirked leaving her hands at the blonde’s sides.

“I should have known your intentions when the first conversation we ever had was to invite me to a party to ‘steal wine with you’, you should have told me that was code for making me pretend to be your date to piss of Costia when you found her there with Roan.” She punched her arm again, softer this time, with a smile reaching her eyes, the atmosphere changing with the weather at the sun peaked out above the buildings, as the sky started getting darker.

“If I remember correctly, you committed pretty fully. I was gonna hold your hand when she looked at us but then you planted one on me…. With tongue.” Her smile was sly and she bit her lip remembering the first time her lips met Clarke’s.

“Doctors can’t half ass anything Lexa.” She said with a huskiness to her voice as she tenderly kissed Lexa’s jaw.

 

B=======D

 

Dripping, fists gripping, muscles tensing and untensing, teeth scraping across the shell of an ear, it's all too much and not enough. The light in the entrance of the loft is the only one they manage to turn on by bumping into the switch. They never make it to the bedroom. 

“Lexa…” Clarke grips hard at brown curls pinning Lexa against the wall, and pants into Lexa’s ear as she traces the outline of her neck with her teeth sucking a spot onto her collar bone. The other hand traces down to her hip, causing goosebumps on the woman’s skin. Their clothes are torn from each other, Lexa’s tank is in tatters, and Clarke was completely bare before she gets her jeans off. Clarke moves swiftly to rid her of everything keeping Lexa’s skin from her. Before long, after hot kisses, that bite and nip and suck and breathe she slips her hand into her folds roughly grasping and grazing wet lips gathering Lexa on her palm as green eyes weld shut and a gasp releases from her mouth. Lexa’s mouth falls open as Clarke grips hard at her neck, as finger roughly pass through Lexa’s folds imagining how the sleek wetness would feel on her cock, but she wouldn’t fuck her now. She wanted to leave a mess, a portrait of a body begging for release drenched in sweat and cum, because this was the only body that could make such a thing look holy, how beautiful could Lexa be, she was blinding, selfless, and Clarke wanted every filthy desire she had been too proud to admit satiated.

“Oh-...oh my god” Lexa breathes as Clarke takes one of her nipples between her teeth. Gripping at the firm ass toned as she spread her cheeks a bit and she massages the flesh, Lexa can only find a fist full of blonde locks as Clarke maintains a tormenting pattern of harsh grasp as flesh and soft kisses. Lexa had never relinquished control, she had a method, a step by step process to perfectly unravel whoever fell under her touch but this, she had never feel such selfish need, the need to come, for Clarke to drive her to madness to want to be fucked and loved and broken and whole, it was the closest thing to blissful madness she had ever felt. Clarke took her here, feeling Clarke’s firm grasps and the flick of her tongue on hot skin was all she needed, she wondered if she would be the same after, she realized she wouldn’t as she felt a thick throbbing on the other side of her hip. 

Lexa’s eyes were shut for the most part and whined at the loss of heat from Clarke’s body as the blonde got on her knees, kissing Lexa’s abs as she made her way down

“Mmph.” Lexa tried to muffle herself, failing miserably as she let Clarke put one of her legs over her shoulder, pausing to gaze at the beautiful wet trails dripping down Lexa’s inner thigh as a bit of it audibly plops to the floor, Clarke laps up the wet trail coating her, licking and biting at the flesh as her fingers push into Lexa, one finger then two, curling and pushing farther in with each push and tug. Her hand is drenched as she bring the fingers to her mouth, and a whine escapes Lexa shuddering at the sight, on the verge of begging them to be inside of her again. She doesn’t get the change when Clarke flatten her tongue to swallow the fluid that tastes so familiar, Lexa whimpers at the vibration she feels when Clarke groans and furrows her eyebrows at the taste of her. She licks hungrily, delving deep inside of her, and Lexa can only grip at her own skull for support and Clarke’s for release as she pulled the woman closer into her to reach further.

Tears sting the corners of her eyes as she feels Fingers plunging deep in and she screams, all reservations forgotten because she would give her anything, She feels everything rushing out and she want Clarke to have it all, she so close she so fucking close and as she reaches the peak Clarke pulls her finger out, making Lexa whine in protest, huffing, barely breathing, and she can help be feel rage, Clarke slowly kisses her way back up and smirks at her. “Not yet, we aren’t done.”

“Clarke. Clarke I need you.” She begs as the air from her lungs pushes the words out of her chest is rising and falling rapidly, she face is flush and she is panting. This is it this where she wanted to take her, this masterpiece of a woman begging to be loved, to be released before everything snapped in two. Clarke lifts her up, and Lexa wraps her legs around her waist, grinding on the shaft of Clarke cock as it pulse and throb and twitch with each movement as Clarke made her way to a suitable surface, she settle for the counter space next to Lexa’s desk and as she let Lexa rest on her elbows bend down over her for a heated open and sloppy kiss, leaving a bit of saliva on the corner of her mouth. Clarke rubbed the bottom of her shaft through the fold and rubbed the tip of her dick to rub and thrust against Lexa’s clit. Slowly at first then with rough thrust developing the friction.

“Baby, I want to be inside you, I want to feel us.....” She thrusted more long strokes on her clit, and a sob came out of the Lexa’s throat as she wrap her arms around Clarke’s shoulders, pulling her closer, placing kisses and teeth in the crook of Clarke’s neck

“Ah-..mmh” Lexa was a mess of moans and loud panting, her eye looking greener against the red flush of her chest and the top of her ears. Clarke’s gaze was ferocious, cause another wave of cum to flush from Lexa’s cunt, and a small cry into her ear when Clarke finally line the tip of her cock with her opening, pushing the heading slightly only to pull out, the slick pop and the mix of precum from Clarke made a lewd wet sound of stirring and sloshing fill their ears, making her blush even redder 

“You are so wet, I can hear you. I love it.” Clarke purred into her ear as she licked and nipped at her ear pushing the head of her cock in and pulling out. Lexa’s hand raked nails across her back now trying to get the fullness she needed.

“C-Clarke….please.” She was almost crying trying to grind helplessly while Clarke firm hands anchored her in place until Clarke final sheathed herself to the hilt in one swift thrust that caused her to cry out in ecstasy, Lexa trembled in her arms and Clarke waited a moment before gently thrusting into her and god, it was blinding. It was everything. Lexa’s whimpering and kisses in her neck as she rutted into the glistening wet slit that accepted her for the mere reason that it had been begging for her from the start. Lexa brought her hand to Clarke’s face to tilt it to her and saw firm eyes.”You are going to fuck me Clarke, I need you to f-fuck me, don’t s-stop this time” Lexa tried to demand until she threw her head back as Clarke’s dick found her sweet spot the she began to thrust into. Lexa was gasping, and almost growled when Clarke pulled out to switch positions, flipping lexa over so the she was standing and leaning over the desk, Clarke thrusted into her violently and Lexa was thankful she had something to hold onto and the counter shook with every thrust she made.”Oh...oh my god!” she had half screamed and moaned.

Clarke leaned over lexa’s back to grab a fist full of hair and pulled back a bit to kiss her from behind to assure her that she would not stop again. She planted her feet and let Lexa lean back down on the desk, she grabbed her ass and Lexa whimpered, feeling pressure build up at the base of her cock she rutted in long hard strokes and the wet mess of Lexa’s wet cunt showed the brunette was so close. She leaned down and brought her hand down to her crotch taking the shaft of Lexa’s clit between her fingers teasing as she thrusts and Lexa whines and moans grew louder, Clarke peeled the hood back stroking the exposed bud with her middle finger as the other two left it exposed. She lifted Lexa off the desk and thrusted into her having her take as much of her length as the force of gravity bringing her down on it would allow not stopping the fast pumping and stroking of her hand. The pants and quick breathes increase in volume and the frantic desperate need for release was palpable, where Clarke’s mouth hung open and Lexa’s unfilter moaning, whimpering, and sighing were steadily increasing in volume, Clarke grunted, “L-Lexa, I’m… fuck I’m gonna cum.”

“God Clarke… mmph...inside...I need-” Her breath hitches and Clarke Clarke takes that as confirmation, without the worry of her timing she speeds up her thrust making them as deep as she can, pulling out her cock as much as she can before thrusting all the way back in filling Lexa to the brim with her, and a moan escapes as she shakes, shaking as her cock gives one final push and Lexa finally screams and a jet of liquid came spurting out cunt, Clarke breathes a shaky groan when Lexa clenches tightly around as she rides out her long tormenting orgasm, her cock gives a small helpless thrust into Lexa, Clarke cries out as she empties warm spurts of thick cum into her. Clarke’s muscles almost give out and blonde wisp stick to her neck, there is sweat covering her back and chest and she opens her eyes to see Lexa quivering on the desk. They are both shaking, as Clarke stays inside of her leaning on to her back trailing tired kisses following the trail of her back tattoo up to her neck breathing haggardly. She finds Lexa’s hand pulled over her head as she tangles their fingers together struggling to catch their breaths. 

After what feels like hours, Lexa struggles with trembling muscles to turn around in Clarke’s arms, the blond does her best to assist but find her bones are jello and her muscles useless to her.

“I can barely move.” Clarke laughs letting out a steady breath, as Lexa was able to flip herself to face Clarke’s endearing gaze. 

“I’m surprise you were able to hold me up like that. I thought you only exercised with soup cans.”Lexa jabbed, she pinched a little at Clarke’s bicep and the blonde smirked with a devilish look in her eyes.

“I’m surprised you were able to squirt. Way to go sexy spongebob.” Clarke was on the receiving end of an arm punch that bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, because anything +50 kudos/comment/hits is a scary ass number so wow. Next chapter may or may not feature Lexa with a strap-on so please leave comments, feedback, prompts, headcanons, like tell me your thoughts you are fam. Find me on tumblr @fompfloat
> 
> Before the best line I ever wrote was on apiece of paper deciding who clexa ran into in the park 'Finn Collins? You mean Finnicum faster than the speed of light no stamina having magic marker in a roseart crayon box.' for those who give a shit.


End file.
